Twisted Future & Other Stories From The Galaxy
by Pony21
Summary: A collection of short stories from the Star Wars galaxy.
1. Short Story Number One

Short Story Number One

Dedicated to Hayden Christensen and Matt Lanter

"Ani, you need sleep. I don't think you've left the command room for two weeks!" Vida Starfighter paced back and forth. Anakin Skywalker, hunched over a graphing chart, paid little to no attention to her.

"Don't call me 'Ani'. It's a little boy's name. I'm a grown man and it's insulting!" Anakin snapped, frowning as a he pushed yet another button on the board in front of him.

"Well obviously you're still a little boy because an adult would have enough sense to sleep when they need to." Vida reached in front of Anakin and flipped the screen off.

"HEY!" Glaring at Vida and flipped it back on. "Leave me alone!"

"Okay, but I'm going to try again in fifteen minutes." She left the room.

Anakin sat back yawning, thankful she was gone.

"I heard that!" Vida called from the hallway.

Anakin grimaced and squinted at the screen before him. To himself he admitted that he was a little tired. Maybe a little nap would help, just for five minutes or so….

"Anakin? Wake up!" Anakin cracked his eyes open, Vida was shaking him. "I thought you weren't tired?"

"I'm not. I was just taking a break." Anakin sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh? I see." Vida snorted. "Well you can sleep all you want; Master Kenobi found where Grievous has been hiding."

"What?" Anakin jumped up.

"Yeah… supposedly he's on Tatooine."

"I hate Obi wan!" Anakin stamped his boot on the floor. Vida appeared a little taken back by his sudden tantrum.

"Well don't hate him too bad 'cause you wouldn't be a Jedi Knight if it wasn't for him." Vida put her hands up backing out of the


	2. Oh No! R2!

Oh No! R2!

"Congratulations Anakin! You resourcefulness always amazes me." Obi wan Kenobi's hologram image was a shimmery blue in the dimly lit command center.

Anakin Skywalker and his fourteen year old padawan, Ahsoka Tano stood in front of the command table. Just beyond them, two clone troopers guarded the door. The tracking graph, which surrounded the table on three sides, was shut off.

"Thank you Master." Anakin looked down as he replied and Ahsoka glanced at him worriedly.

"You look troubled." Obi wan eyed his former padawan, arms crossed.

"I lost R2 in the field." Anakin blinked rapidly, his head still bent. Ahsoka opened her mouth then changed her mind, shutting it.

"Well R2 units are a dime a dozen! I'm sure you'll find a suitable replacement!" The Jedi Master stated in his always cheerful tone.

The leather of Anakin's glove crinkled as he clenched his hands, "I could take a squad out there! Track him down!" He dropped to the durasteel floor, begging Obi wan to let him go back and look for his favorite droid.

"Anakin, you know attachment is not acceptable for a Jedi." Obi wan shook his head. Anakin's frown deepened as he looked up.

"It's not just that Master!" Anakin stood up, looking more worried by the second. "I….Oh….How do I put this? I didn't wipe R2's memory." Anakin cringed at the mixture of shock and anger on Obi wan's face.

"Then make finding that droid you highest priority!" Obi wan demanded.

"Yes Master." Anakin's stood tall, looking like his usual self again.


	3. Angel Lake

Angel Lake

The knee length, yellow and green grass rustled in the summer breeze. The sun bathed the field in its glow as little animals scurried among the weeds. Surrounded on three sides by steep cliffs that dropped away into crystal water, a couple sat together. The man, dressed all in black, laid on his side, using his elbow for support. Stretched out, as he was now, he towered well above any other human. Pushing his light brown hair behind his ears, his gray-blue eyes never left the woman at his side. To him, she was his Angel, his Queen, his forbidden love. She wore a dress of fine silk, rather the same color of the man's eyes. Held up by tiny straps, the fabric curved around her upper body, cutting rather low on her breasts, showing off her slight form. Giving away at her waist, the ballroom skirt spread out around her like a giant flower as she sat, legs spread in front of her. It was a simple, but beautiful dress for the woman. Her curly brown, shoulder length hair was pulled back in a high knot, wisps of it trailing down her back and across her face. She smiled, her brown eyes watching the clouds above.  
A picnic was spread out on a blanket in between them but neither was much interested in it. Sitting up, the man pulled the brunette close.

"Padme…" He growled, twirling her hair around his gloved finger. "I love you."

Padme reached up to caress her husband's cheek and jaw line. Bringing his head down, she tilted hers up, lips centimeters apart.

"I love you too, Anakin." She closed the distance between their lips.

As quickly as their lips touched they pulled apart for they were interrupted by an elderly man in back. His gray hair was slicked back on his head and his beard was neatly trimmed. A long silver weapon hung from his belt. His presence seemed to completely dominate the meadow. Within seconds of his arrival, 150 of his best soldiers surrounded the couple, weapons at the ready.

Anakin and Padme rose and faced the man in black. Anakin put a protective arm around his wife. The fire in his eyes was full of anger and hatred. His entire body radiated it as well. Pressed to the edge of the cliff they turned to face the small army.

"Prepare to meet your fate." the gray haired man's voice was a low hiss, similar to a serpent.

Padme looked up at the man, her expression fearless, and said, "Dooku, I am afraid of nothing, but the thought of dying from your blasters makes me ill."

Turning, Padme entwined her hand in Anakin's, looked back, and stepped in to the cool afternoon air. The two fell as one person, Padme's legs wrapped around Anakin's waist, her skirt riding up showing off her lower legs and bare feet. Anakin's hair flew around him, creating a sort of halo. Looking into each other's eyes, they hit the rocks just beneath the surface of the lake. The red tinted waves of the impact rolled out on to the shores, ebbing slowly away.

After that no one has ever gone to that high meadow. To this day Anakin and Padme's picnic basket and her little boots sit among the grass and bugs, left alone as a reminder times past.


	4. Twisted Future

Twisted Future

"Goodnight!" Vida Starfighter whispered before continuing down the halls of the Jedi Temple dorms.

"Uh. What? Oh, right! Yeah, you too!" Anakin Skywalker, aged twenty-two, yawned widely as he let himself into his room.

Smiling to herself, Vida entered her own neat and tidy room, glad to be done with the mission on Geonosis. Collapsing on the bed, she instantly fell asleep…

…_I stood on the landing platform, explosions of red hot lava shot up around me. R2-D2 and another droid fussed over a woman lying on the durasteel ground. My Force senses zoomed in on a control room adjacent to the platform. Reaching for my lightsaber, I tried to run forward but everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Struggling on, bits and pieces of the past appeared before me. Most of them seemed to surround Anakin. I saw him as a little boy on Tatooine, then as a padawan on Naboo with Senator Amidala. Next, a woman in a beautiful gown of white lace appeared, followed by Anakin's knighting ceremony. After that I saw Anakin and a pregnant Senator Amidala on a patio on Coruscant. These images were vivid and quick, each one lasting no more than three seconds and always haunted by a pair of ghostly yellow eyes. _

_By now I had reached the control room. Crossing the threshold, I watched, frozen, as my trusted friend and fellow knight, Anakin Skywalker swept his lightsaber through Obi wan Kenobi. Then he turned, glaring at me with his ghostly yellow eyes. He raised blue sword in victory and it flickered out before returning blood red. Unable to move, a sinister voice echoed around my head, "Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us!"…_

Vida shot up; her entire body was covered in a cold sweat. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Slipping out of the room, she tip-toed quietly to Anakin own sleeping quarters and rapped on the door.

"Anakin, it's me, Vida!" She leaned on the door impatiently and almost fell down as it slid open.

"What?" A drowsy Anakin, clad only in sleep pants peered out.

"Have you had any odd dreams recently?" Vida regained her balance and looked at him, then added as an afterthought, "About your future."

"Umm…No? Why?" Anakin squinted at her.

Vida shifted from foot to foot, a pink tint coloring her cheeks, "No reason, forget I ever brought it up."

Vida went back to bed, brushing off the weird feeling that this dream would become a reality.


	5. Short Story Number Five

Short Story Number Five

The door flew open; standing on the threshold was the very angry ghost of Anakin Skywalker. Glaring down at his grandson, recently turned Sith Lord, Anakin stepped into the room. Like when he was alive, his presence dominated the space, announcing to everyone that he had arrived.

Moving across the small bed chamber in one stride he called upon the Force to knock Darth Caedus against the wall. Locking his hand around the younger man's neck, Anakin lifted him off the ground a few feet.

"Listen to me!" His ghost snarled. "I was once young and stupid just like you."

He shoved him harder into the wall.

"I became so fixated on my newfound power I forgot everything important. I destroyed my life as well as my wife's and everyone else's around me. I wanted to save Padmé so badly I forgot everything else. I was blind. I couldn't see I was actually making everything worse until it was too late."

Anakin was screaming by the time he stopped for breath.

"I wasted twenty-three years of my life!" The ghost slammed Caedus against the wall again. "You need to re-think your life!"

With that, he let go of his grandson before vanishing into the air.


End file.
